1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilating systems, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved solar powered, thermostatically controlled ventilating system for motor vehicles. When vehicles are parked outdoors in the sun, the temperature within the interior of the vehicle may rise to temperatures above one hundred degrees. These temperature levels deteriorate the various materials utilized in the construction of the interior components of the vehicle and also make the vehicle extremely uncomfortable to reenter. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a solar powered ventilating system which is thermostatically controlled to regulate the temperature within a parked vehicle, without draining the vehicle's battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of solar powered ventilating systems are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a solar powered ventilating system is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,795, Which issued to L. Brown on Dec. 22, 1959. This patent discloses a solar operated louver system designed for covering the windows in office and industrial buildings. The louvers are formed from a plurality of metallic slats which are pivotally mounted for movement between open and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,769, which issued to M. Nickerson et al on Oct. 4, 1977, discloses a solar actuated vent for venting moisture from the interior of an enclosed space to atmosphere while restricting the flow of moisture back into the enclosed space. A chamber is provided in fluid communication with the enclosed space. A pressure sensitive valve is effective to vent moisture, liquid or other fluids from the chamber to atmosphere and to block flow between the chamber and the enclosed space during the period when the chamber is exposed to sunlight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,667, which issued to N. Christianson on Apr. 25, 1978, discloses a solar powered attic exhaust system having a solar energy transfer section supported on a roof with a spacer between the energy transfer section and the roof. Air from the attic passes through the energy transfer section through two flow channels. A turbine is provided in one of the flow channels which drives a compressor which supplies compressed air to the other flow channel. A plurality of energy absorbing blades are provided in the flow channel having the compressed air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,273, which issued to G. Devitt on Feb. 21, 1984, discloses a roof vent for flat built up roofs having a truncated pyramid shaped air stack with a protective cap and an internal fan for inducing upward flow through a check valve at the upper end of the stack. A solar panel provides power for operating the fan, a thermal switch is employed for enabling the fan above an ambient temperature of fifty degrees fahrenheit and a humidistat may be employed for disabling the fan below fifty percent relative humidity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,634, which issued to T. Oshiro et al on Dec. 17, 1985, discloses a ventilation system for motor vehicles which utilizes electric fans powered by solar panels for drawing ventilating air through pivotal louvers to ventilate the interior of a vehicle.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a solar powered ventilating system which utilizes electrically actuated slide vents in conjunction with electric fans and solar panels positioned between two pairs of front vents, two pairs of rear vents and on a roof panel of the vehicle. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of solar powered ventilating systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such solar powered ventilating systems, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.